1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a paper reel which is enclosed at least on its curved outer surface by a layer of packaging and has a tear-off wire between the roll of paper and the layer of packaging for removing the layer of packaging.
The invention is likewise directed to a paper reel unpacking station for unpacking the paper reel, and to a process for unpacking the paper reel in the paper reel unpacking station.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When unpacking a paper reel of the kind used in web-fed rotary presses and which does not have a tear-off wire, a known problem is that the outer layers of paper on the paper reel are damaged when the packaging is ripped off. But in order for the paper reel to be suitable for automatic reel changing in a reel changer arranged upstream of the printing machine, all paper layers which are damaged in some way must be cut away.
Thus, waste paper is formed by the layers of paper which must be removed. At the same time, a working force is required for this purpose which must be overseen to ensure that all of the damaged paper layers are removed so that the new paper reel can be prepared for the automatic gluing process.
A process and a device for removing the packaging from a paper reel is known from DD 97 389. A first set of cutting tools serve to remove the end sides of the packaging and a second set of cutting tools serve to remove the packaging from the curved outer surface area of the paper reel. The fact that two different types of knives are needed is, in itself, indicative of the high technical cost of this unpacking station. Moreover, it does not ensure that the outer paper layers of the roll will not be damaged.
Another manner of removing the packaging is known from DE 23 37 663 C2. This reference teaches a paper reel having a tearing ribbon beneath its packaging in the longitudinal direction which is used to tear off the packaging manually.